1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby cribs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Baby cribs can provide an environment in which a child can play and sleep. To provide comfort of use, a mattress is usually disposed on the support base at the bottom of the frame structure. However, some current baby cribs may not have adequate attachments that can effectively fasten the mattress with the support base. As a result, the mattress may be accidentally lifted, and the child may crawl between the mattress and the support base and suffocate.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved baby crib that can be safer in use and overcome at least the foregoing issues.